tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Thematisch Onderzoek
16 april 2018 In dit artikel behandel ik mijn doorlopende onderzoek naar evolutie als proces. Het is de sparringspartner van het concept van het project. Wat is evolutie? Evolutie is de geleidelijke verandering van leven op aarde. Zo'n 3.6 miljard jaar geleden ontstond het eerste leven op aarde. Het was waarschijnlijk een stukje informatie dat instaat was om zichzelf continu te kopiëren. (CrashCourse, Green, 2012). Vanuit willekeurige factoren ondervond de informatie af en toe een mutatie waardoor het 'bouwpakket' anders uitpakte. De omgeving bepaalde welke recepten goed werkten. De best aangepaste recepten hadden een betere toegang tot de voedingsstoffen en/of een lager sterftecijfer. Ze konden zich vaker kopiëren waardoor dat recept vaker voor kwam. (Marshall, New Scientis, 2009) (This Place, 2014). Naar mijn idee is dit proces een feedback loop voor verbetering. Er wordt continu getest welke recepten het meest efficiënt zijn en dus de meeste nakomelingen kunnen krijgen. Het is een proces dat heeft geleid tot al het leven op aarde, inclusief ons en al de cultuur en technologie die wij produceren. Het is in feite een dom proces, er is geen doel of design. Het enige doel is om zo succesvol mogelijk te zijn. Maar het is in zijn simpelheid zo elegant dat het complexe oplossingen voor ingewikkelde problemen heeft kunnen genereren. Waarom evolutie? In een bepaalde manier is evolutie al mijn hele leven verworven in mijn denken. Naar mijn vermoeden was de start hiervan het spel Pokémon ''(Game Freak, Nintendo, 1996). Alhoewel het niet de meest wetenschappelijk accurate representatie van evolutie is, is het wel sterk aanwezig in de thema's van het spel. In het spel verzamel je verschillende wezens in allerlei soorten en smaken. Deze wezens 'evolueren' om sterker te worden. Ook verteld het verhaal van het spel dat alle Pokémon uit één legendarische oorsprong zijn ontstaan. Het is niet zo dat mijn 5 jarige zelf zich interesseerde in de evolutieleer vanwege Pokémon, ik denk eerder het een jumpstart gaf in mijn interesse in wezens en creaturen. Dit in combinatie met een liefde voor dieren zorgde ervoor dat mijn tekeningen zich altijd bezig hielden met 'monsters', hoe deze eruitzagen, hoe zij zich gedroegen en waar zij leefden. Ik was continu bezig met het bedenken, aanpassen en toepassen van gefantaseerde beesten. Tegen het einde van mijn basisschool leerde ik over evolutie. Het was voor mij de realisatie dat daadwerkelijke dieren ook continu aan het veranderen waren. Dieren zijn geen vastgestelde soorten maar continu veranderende gegevens. Hierdoor was ik erg enthousiast bij de biologie lessen op de middelbare school. Hoe komt evolutie terug in de verschillende facetten van ons leven? Darwin Charles Robert Darwin (1809-1882) is waarschijnlijk wel de grootste en bekendste naam binnen de evolutieleer. Hij was degene die met zijn publicaties de theorie van natuurlijke selectie groot bracht. In de periode rond 1850 was evolutie al een algemeen geaccepteerde wetenschap. Darwin is dus niet de starter van de evolutieleer. Zijn bekendheid komt voornamelijk voort uit zijn evolutie mechanisme welke juist bleek te zijn ten opzichte van de concurrerende theorieën. Wikipedia was erg goed instaat deze theorieën op een rijtje te zetten. Ik ben geïnteresseerd in hoe ze allemaal een eigen idee voor het evolutie '''algoritme' ''geven. Ik kon geen andere bron vinden die ze zo duidelijk naast elkaar plaatste en mij de informatie bood waar ik naar opzoek was. Een aantal van de strijdende ideeën waren: * Theïstische evolutie Evolutie en de verandering van soorten is een proces dat gestuurd word door god. Evolutie per ontwerp. * Larmarchisme (Jean-Baptiste Lamarck) Individuen verkrijgen hun eigenschappen uit hun gedrag in de loop van hun leven en geven deze door aan hun kinderen. De nek van een giraffe wordt steeds langer omdat zijn continu naar blaadjes strekken en de benen van loopvogels worden steeds sterker omdat zij veel lopen. * Orthogenesis (Theodor Eimer) Evolutie wordt veroorzaakt door interne processen binnen het organisme die ervoor zorgen dat de soort altijd in een specifieke richting neigt te evolueren. * Mutationisme (Hugo de Vries) Evolutie wordt gedreven door plotselinge drastische mutaties die een soort met een sprong van slechts één nakomeling in een andere soort verandert. * 'Survival of the fittest' (Charles Darwin) De theorie van Darwin zelf en de theorie die huidig als de juiste word beschouwt. Een populatie bestaat uit individuen met variatie ten opzichte van elkaar. De individuen met de beste aanpassing aan de omgeving kunnen vervolgens meer nakomelingen krijgen waardoor hun eigenschappen verder verspreidt worden. Aan de hand van kleinschalige mutatie wordt de variatie weer opgebouwd. Met de ontwikkeling van genetica, met name die van populatie genetica, werd binnen de algemene biologie de alternatieve verklaringen verworpen en werd het darwinisme gezien als de kloppende evolutie mechaniek. Dawkins Richard Dawkins (1941) is een Britse evolutiebioloog. Hij heeft veel bekendheid opgebouwd via de controversie rondom zijn uitgesproken verdediging van het atheïsme en zijn aanvallen op iedere vorm van religie. Zijn grootste impact op de evolutietheorie was met zijn boek ''The Selfish Gene (1976) waarin hij benadrukt dat darwinistische evolutie draait om de genen en niet om de individuen. Bij het darwinisme gaat het om het recht van de sterkste, de best aangepaste individuen krijgen de meeste nakomelingen (This Place, 2014). Tegenstrijdigheid die hieruit voortkomt is bijvoorbeeld een vogel die zorgt voor haar kuikens. In het proces van het zorgen kost de moeder energie waardoor de kans op haar overleving kleiner wordt. Dawkins benadrukt hier dat het niet gaat om de moedervogel óf haar kinderen, maar de genen binnen in de dieren. Het gen dat voor de moederliefde in de vogel zorgt blijft beter in de genencirculatie omdat de kinderen meer kans hebben op overleving en zo zelf het gen weer door kunnen geven, ook al gaat dit ten koste van het individu. Dawkins wijst hiermee naar het abstracte algoritme dat achter evolutie schuil gaat. Evolutie gebeurt in de genen, de gastheer is eigenlijk een bijproduct daarvan. Het gaat zelfs niet om de eiwitten waarvan het DNA is gemaakt. Het enige wat wordt doorgegeven is de informatie over hoe de DNA string is samengesteld. Evolutie is het proces van informatie dat zichzelf voortdurend kopieert en af en toe een aanpassing ervaart. Nieuw gedupliceerde informatiebundels kunnen op hun beurt weer gaan kopiëren. De kansberekening die hieruit voortkomt is dat de informatiebundels welke zich het vaakst kunnen kopiëren, het meeste voor zal komen. Memes Om het proces van evolutie te illustreren is Dawkins in The Selfish Gene ''(1976) opzoek naar een vorm van informatie dat hetzelfde ondergaat. Informatie dat evolueert zonder dat het daadwerkelijk leeft. Hiervoor keek hij naar de menselijke cultuur en de vorming daarvan, zo verteld hij ook in zijn video (Science Insider, 2015). Een meme is een compact stukje cultuur, een idee of een gezegde. Het is hapklare informatie dat makkelijk verspreid kan worden. Zoals een organisme dat bestaat uit genen wordt onze cultuur gevuld door memes. CGP Grey vergelijkt memes met ziektes in zijn video (2015). Elk persoon dat onderdeel is aan onze maatschappij is een potentiële drager. Een persoon hoort een idee en kan zo 'geïnfecteerd' raken. Eenmaal besmet zal de kans significant stijgen dat de drager het idee aan andere mensen verteld en zo poogt het idee verder te verspreiden. Volgens Dawkins wordt de meme verspreidt door imitatie, de ontvanger doet de brenger na. Net als bij genen is er geen daadwerkelijke materiële overdracht, slechts de informatie, de volgorde waarin de meme is samengesteld, wordt over gekopieerd. Dawkins benadrukt hier weer dat de selectie gaat om de memes zelf, niet om de stand van de cultuur óf van de mens. Het maakt niet uit of de meme een boodschap over liefde of een fascistische opvatting bevat, de selectie komt neer op hoe goed een bepaalde meme instaat is om zich te verspreiden. De memes die goed op een bepaalde emotie inwerken blijken vaak de meest succesvolle memes te zijn. Met name bij woede is dit geval. Een stukje informatie dat tegen jou normen en waarden ingaat heeft een stuk grotere kans om door gecommuniceerd te worden en ontpopt zo tot een succesvolle meme. Memes zijn instaat om snel zichzelf aan te passen, veel sneller dan genen. De wijze van overdracht, imitatie van brein tot brein, is een erg slordige vorm en vatbaar voor verandering. Vanuit deze variatie wordt er weer selectie toegepast, welke memes worden het meeste verspreidt en zorgt ervoor dat memes in ontzettend hoge snelheden zich kunnen verspreiden. Ondanks de inspanningen van Dawkins ontvangt de studie van memetica flink wat kritiek en wordt in sommige hoeken zelfs als pseudowetenschap gezien. Standpunten vanuit de kritiek komen neer op het gebrek aan code binnen een meme, in tegenstelling tot de DNA cyclus van genen, wat leidt tot grove aannames op wat een meme daadwerkelijk is. Ook zou het kopieer proces te veel onder invloed zijn van een slechte kopieer kwaliteit en teveel mutatie wat het proces te chaotisch zou maken voor een evolutionair systeem (Álvarez, 2004). In de huidige informatie maatschappij heeft het woord meme een meer specifiekere betekenis gekregen. Over het internet worden op grote schaal plaatjes gedeeld, bewerkt en weer gedeeld wat weer lijdt tot een selectie proces met overwinnende plaatjes. Het is een vorm van entertainment en communicatie die zich focust op het vinden van de meest aanstekelijke plaatjes en tot in het extreme er mee bezig is om deze plaatjes te herhalen en toe te passen verschillende hedendaagse onderwerpen. Evolutionair algoritme Evolutionaire processen worden steeds vaker in de moderne techniek gebruikt. In coderen wordt er gesproken over een ''evolutionair algoritme. CGP Grey laat een goed voorbeeld met internet bots hiervan zien in zijn video (2017). Er wordt gezocht naar een programma dat een bepaalde taak kan volbrengen. Hiervoor wordt een programma geschreven dat op een willekeurige basis andere programma's schrijft. Deze kleinere programma's worden getest op hoe goed zij de bepaalde doelstelling kunnen volbrengen. Ze worden geselecteerd. In het begin zullen de resultaten willekeurig zijn, met een aantal die toevallig dichter tegen de oplossing zitten. De winnaars worden weer verder gemodificeerd en gekruist met de andere winnaars waarna de test en selectie telkens wordt herhaald om een steeds beter eindresultaat te krijgen. Deze manier van programmering is een goede manier om problemen op te lossen die vanuit een menselijk perspectief nagenoeg onmogelijk zijn. Een goed voorbeeld is image recognition. Voor een mens is het vanzelfsprekend om het verschil te zien tussen een afbeelding van een auto en een afbeelding van een vliegtuig. Een machine echter heeft geen evolutionair brein met de jaren opvoeding dat ieder mens ervaart. Een machine luistert niet naar cultuur maar naar een lijst instructies. De instructies die nodig zijn om een dergelijke afbeelding te herkennen is simpelweg te complex om door een mens samen gesteld te worden. Met evolutionaire algoritmes wordt dit probleem overbrugt en kan de programmeur de lijst aan instructies laten 'ontstaan' waarbij telkens getoetst wordt hoe succesvol deze instructies lijken te zijn ten opzichte van zijn concurrenten. Deze techniek wordt veel gebruikt. Bots worden toegepast om online video's bij potentiële kijkers te krijgen, te handelen in de beurs en een prijs te bepalen bij vliegtickets. Al deze bots worden gecreëerd met behulp van evolutionaire algoritmes. Ook worden de algoritmes gebruik in verschillende aspecten van design en zijn ze terug te vinden in de architectuur. Verschillende makers en kunstenaars hebben het programmeren in hun werk gebruikt. Karl Sims'' maakte al in 1984 zijn project ''Evolved Virtual Creatures. ''Primitief ogende digitale beesten werden door een evolutionair algoritme gehaald om verschillende taken als kruipen, springen en zwemmen te kunnen volbrengen. Over het strand van Den Haag kruipen zo nu en dan de ''Strandbeesten ''(1990 - heden) van Theo Jansen. Met behulp van evolutionaire algoritmes maakte hij gigantische plastic sculpturen die aangedreven door wind en mechaniek zich door het zand heen konden bewegen. Proces Zoals duidelijk is in dit artikel gaat evolutie (voor mij) niet per se alleen om de oorsprong van leven, maar om de abstracte berekeningen die erachter gaan en hoe deze op verschillende manieren toegepast kunnen worden. Het is een systeem om problemen op te lossen welke al miljoenen jaren in gebruik is. Hoe komt evolutie terug in mijn project? Thematisch Evolutie komt grootschalig terug in de storytelling en thematiek van mijn project. De Life Disc is een online ecosysteem bewoond door een digitale levensvorm welke voldoet aan de levensverschijnselen en op zijn beurt verder evolueert. Eigenlijk probeer ik mijn eigen versie van de evolutie theorie te creëren om zo een betekenisvolle ervaring te bieden aan het publiek. De bezoeker kan ermee spelen en krijgt inzichten op hoe het proces in zijn werk gaat. Een belangrijk aspect van de soorten vertakking in evolutie waar ik gebruik van maken zijn niches. Een niche is een specifieke bron van voeding (energie). Dat is bijvoorbeeld de appels aan een boom, alle vruchten aan een verschillende bomen of de blaadjes aan deze bomen. Een grote rede dat we zo'n grote verscheidenheid aan soorten op aarde hebben en niet één enkele supersoort, is dat verschillende soorten zich aanpassen aan verschillende niches. In de savanne waar de antilope zich voeden aan de blaadjes van bosjes heeft de giraffe haar lange nek ontwikkeld om hogere blaadjes uit bomen te kunnen eten. Dit om competitie met de antilope te vermijden en zo meer leven te kunnen ondersteunen. Evolutie is er ontzettend goed in om het moment dat er nieuwe niches ontstaat gelijk deze weer te vullen met leven dat gebruik maakt van deze niches. Een niche is het nectar dat bloemen gebruiken voor bestuiven. De insecten maken gebruik om hier hun voedingsstoffen vandaan te halen. Grappig is dat een dier als de kolibrie, welke later het nectar feestje is bij gaan wonen, zelf insect-achtige eigenschappen is gaan ontwikkelen. Een klein postuur, snelle vleugelslagen om in de lucht stil te kunnen hangen en een lange spitse tong om het nectar op te likken. Een voorbeeld van convergente evolutie waarbij verschillende soorten afzonderlijk vergelijkbare eigenschappen ontwikkelen om hetzelfde probleem op te lossen. In de game design van Life Disc kan ik deze regels vertalen naar spelmechanieken gericht op de bezoeker. In de Life Disc zijn ook verschillende niches te vinden: laag hangende vruchten, hoog hangende vruchten, weglopende vruchten, wegvliegende vruchten, enzovoort. De truc in het maken van een succesvolle soort is het eigenschappen te geven die de soort goed instaat stellen gebruik te maken van de beschikbare niches. Lange soorten zullen instaat zijn om bij de hogere vruchten te komen en vermijden zo competitie met de kleinere soorten. Op deze manier probeer ik evolutie te vertalen naar mijn digitale project en dat tegelijkertijd te balanceren met player input. Werkproces Maar waar evolutie voor mij nog meer inspireert is in mijn werkproces. Elders in het verslag spreek ik over ''generatief werken waarin ik in tegenstelling tot het klassieke planmatige werkproces meer op zoek ben naar een manier die de spontaniteit omarmd. Steeds meer begin ik lijnen te trekken tussen deze werkmethode en een evolutionair proces. In mijn werkmethode begin ik met bepaalde startprincipe, een idee voor een medium of een interactie, en probeer deze continu aan te passen en uit te testen op een publiek. Zonder een heel gedefinieerd plan te hebben uitgestippeld itereer ik steeds verder op het project om te proberen het succesvoller te laten zijn. De test is hoe goed het publiek erop reageert. Het belangrijkste onderdeel hiervan is om goed kritisch op het gemaakte werk te reflecteren zodat de juiste keuzes voor de volgende stappen gemaakt kunnen worden. Op een bepaalde manier ben ik, net als bij evolutie, continu een recept aan het kopiëren en muteren om daar de beste versie uit te selecteren. Natuurlijk is deze aanname vanuit een feitelijk standpunt vrij makkelijk te ontkrachten. Mijn werkproces is veel meer een algemene vorm van ontwikkeling dan een daadwerkelijk evolutionair proces. In tegenstelling tot leven heb ik wel een beeld in mijn hoofd waar het heen zal gaan. Ik bedenk oplossingen op problemen vooraf waardoor ik niet vele verschillende iteraties hoef te maken om daar uiteindelijk één juiste van uit te kiezen. De hele rede dat wij als mens de evolutie ingehaald hebben is omdat wij de mogelijkheid hebben om verder dan een enkele stap verbetering te kijken en naar een einddoel kunnen werken. Het zou stom om daar geen gebruik van te maken. Toch raak ik geïnspireerd van deze dubbele betekenis in de thematiek van mijn project. Het proberen te vinden van mijn eigen 'algoritme' maakt me enthousiast om verder te werken en te experimenteren met hoe dit proces verder verbeterd kan worden. In toekomstig werk wil ik in het proces dan ook concreter gebruik maken van een evolutionair systeem. Misschien dat ik het voor elkaar krijg om vanuit nog een hogere laag te werken en zelf een genetisch algoritme kan opstellen om een ideaal project te generen. Voor mij is de grootste kwaliteit van een evolutionaire proces dat het instaat is om beelden te creëren die niet zomaar door een mens bedacht kunnen worden. De menselijke fantasie is bevooroordeeld door de voorgaande ervaring en zal neigen dingen te recreëren. Algoritmes hebben hier geen last van en kunnen ieder 'gen' met elkaar combineren en hebben daarmee een veel grotere bron aan potentiële beelden. Al snel komen er vragen naar boven over het spanningsveld tussen menselijke denkkracht en evolutie en welke van de twee nou boven de ander staat. Bronnen Green H. CrashCourse (5 novemeber 2012). The History of Life on Earth - Crash Course Ecology #1. Geraadpleegd op 16 mei 2018, van link Marshall M. New Scientist (2009, 14 juli). Timeline: The evolution of life. Geraadpleegd op 14 mei 2018, van link Wikipedia. Charles Darwin. Geraadpleegd op 23 april 2018, van link Wikipedia. The eclipse of Darwinism. Geraadpleegd op 24 april 2018 van link Wikipedia. Richard Dawkins. Geraadpleegd op 25 april 2018 van link Pallardy R. Craine A. G. (2018, 19 maart). Richard Dawkins. Geraadpleegd op 25 april 2018, van link This Place. (2014, 25 januari). Why Do Living Things Evolve? │ Selfish Gene. Geraadpleegd op 23 april 2018, van link Science Insider. (2015, 28 oktober). Real Meaning Behind The Word "Meme". Geraadpleegd op 28 april 2018, van link OxfordUnion. (2014, 26 februari). Richard Dawkins | Memes | Oxford Union. Geraadpleegd op 28 april 2018, van link Álvarez A. (2004, december). Memetics: An Evolutionary Theory of Cultural Transmission. Geraadpleegd op 29 april 2018, van link CGP Grey. (2015, 10 maart). This Video Will Make You Angry. Geraadpleegd op 29 april 2018, van link CGP Grey. (2017, 18 december). How Machines Learn. Geraadpleegd op 30 april 2018, van link Rouse M. (2005, september). What is genetic programming? Geraadpleegd op 30 april 2018, van link Crash Course, Green H. (2012, 5 november). Crash Course Ecology (video serie). Geraadpleegd op 30 april 2018, van link